1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a prompt method, a mobile electronic device and a computer-readable medium. Particularly, the invention relates to a prompt method for a detachable element, a mobile electronic device executing the method and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with continuous evolution and amelioration of electronic technology and communication techniques, mobile electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and laptop computers, etc. are continually developed. In today's era of information explosion, these mobile electronic devices are indispensable in people's daily life, which can be used to implement various functions such as message transmission, Internet accessing, document processing and entertainment, etc.
To facilitate utilization, these mobile electronic devices are generally equipped with detachable peripheral elements, for example, the mobile electronic device may have a detachable stylus, and the user can directly fetch the stylus from the mobile electronic device to write on a screen, or the mobile electronic device may have a plug-in memory card to facilitate the user fetching the memory card from the mobile electronic device to store data therein to the other electronic products, so as to exchange data and files between different electronic products.
However, when the user fetches the detachable element such as the stylus or the memory card from the mobile electronic device, after the utilization, the user probably forgets to put back the stylus or the memory card to the mobile electronic device. For example, during a meeting, the user fetches a memory card of a mobile phone and accesses data stored therein through a public computer used in the meeting, though after the meeting, the user forgets to take back the memory card, and until a next utilization, the user may discover that the detachable element has been taken out, and now it is difficult to find the detachable element due to lack of related information.